


tinsel dreams

by orphan_account



Series: secondhand rapture [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, because sometimes they need to just be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember our first kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tinsel dreams

Jasey is curled up the sofa in Bruce’s study, reading _The Great Gatsby_ while Bruce goes over some paperwork for the office.  Sunlight spills in through the cracks of the blinds, falling over Jasey’s legs in criss-cross patterns.  She tries to focus on her book, but she’s sleepy and warm from the sunlight and her gaze keeps falling to Bruce’s hand wrapped around his pen.  Last night comes flooding back to her in hazy memories, his mouth on hers and his hands on her skin.  She looks over at him, at how he’s thoroughly engrossed in what he’s doing, his forehead wrinkled in concentration and his bottom lip slightly between his teeth.  She lets out a sigh and closes her book, marking her place with an old receipt from Jitters.

Bruce looks up from what he was doing, a small frown on his face.  “What’s wrong?”

Jasey crosses the room to him and leans on the edge of his desk, tapping her fingers idly against the smooth, dark wood.  “Do you remember our first kiss?” she asks, her tone light and playful.

Bruce chuckles softly, finally putting his pen down and pushing his chair away from the desk.  “Yeah, I do.  I was sitting right here and you-“

“I was here,” Jasey says, climbing gracefully onto his lap and looping her arms around his neck.  He puts his hands on her waist, pulls her tight against him and she rocks her hips, watching as his eyes grow dark.

“Yeah, you were,” Bruce says, his voice low.  “Hopefully this time someone won’t interrupt us.”  He leans in and kisses her, slow, achingly slow.  He brings a hand up from her waist to tangle in her hair, his other hand sliding up under the front of her shirt to cup her breast through her bra.

Jasey giggles against his mouth.  “I locked the door when I came in.”

“Good girl.” 


End file.
